


Creative Excuses

by glockcourage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars VIII The Last Jedi
Genre: -Gee, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ana G. Ram answered, Dentist AU, Dentist Rey, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Impatient Kylo, Kylo doesn't have cavities, Reylo - Freeform, Someone lies bleeding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alive and puzzled, bump in the road, it's now a mess, lemon scent so very faint...you might just have imagined it, next, not on his shoulders, patient kylo, scanned for mistake, tried cleaning this up with a lemon, unwanted: dead or not alive, what he has is a chip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockcourage/pseuds/glockcourage
Summary: Kylo sees the light...It's concentrated on his face, in particular his mouth.





	1. Creative Excuses

“This one is an emergency,” the dental assistant announced.

Rey nodded and waited for the patient. She only started work yesterday at the Organa Dental Clinic. She had met Dr. Rose, Dr. Finn, and the others and her boss Dr. Leia, a well known orthodontist.

She had her back turned, putting on her gloves when her first patient arrived. The chart said Kylo Ren. The last entry was oral prophylaxis done by Dr. Finn about 8 months ago.

He missed his last regular teeth cleaning by nearly 2 months. He should have received a postcard informing him about that but probably it was only because of the emergency that he was here.

"So what's the emergency?" asked Rey, sitting on the stool beside the dental chair now occupied by the patient.

Kylo glanced at his mom’s newly hired dentist. He wondered where Dr. Rose and Dr. Finn are. They were usually the ones that handled him.

Rather than answering, Kylo asked a question of his own, _"Who are you?"_

"I'm Dr. Rey.” Rey gestured at the name embroidered on her white coat. “I'll treat you today. So what’s the emergency?”

Kylo frowned. He did not want a new, untried dentist but...Finally, deciding that this is an emergency. He just couldn't wait for Rose or Finn to see him. As he was already seated on the dental chair, he pointed at his front tooth. _If this Rey is a good dentist, she should have noticed it already!_

Rey reclined the chair by pressing a button.

Kylo hated lying down while someone poked inside his mouth under a spot light. If his mom had her way, he would have worn metal. Leia wouldn’t trust him with anything removable.

“Open your mouth,” Rey requested.

The only good thing arising from having a dentist for a mother is...he got good teeth. Crooked, yes, but still sound. Kylo opened his mouth wide, starting to feel a bit conscious.

Rey then saw that the emergency was just a tiny bit of chipped enamel on his right upper central incisor. So tiny, she could just...

“Do it fast,” Kylo demanded. “I have to go to the office after this.”

“You want your cleaning done too—”

“ _No!”_

Her first duty in her first job was to treat a minuscule tiny enamel chip on a grumpy patient. She did it fast. And when she was done, there was no _T_ _hank you._ The patient just pulled his long body up from the chair and.. _le_ _ft_ _._

The next time Rey saw Kylo's chart was the next day. There was a notation by the assistant that said, _will only see Dr. Rey_

Rey groaned.

The patient was back for oral prophy and she wondered if she could delegate.

—oOo—

_A year later..._

“What’s the emergency this time, Kylo?” Rey asked, too used to these _‘emergency’_ claims that she didn’t even need an assistant with her.

Kylo took his seat, and extended his tongue out. “Could be cancer.”

Rey frowned. _Impossible,_ she sees him regularly. She reclined the dental chair, turned on the overhead light, and checked her patient’s tongue. She immediately noticed a half-moon shaped, white lesion on Kylo's tongue tip. “That's not cancer. That's just an aphthous stomatitis. In your language, just a canker sore.

“ _How can you be so sure?”_ asked Kylo, with piercing eyes staring up at his dentist who was seated on a stool chair on his right side.

Rey answered with an exasperated sigh, “Because that was exactly the area I bit 2 nights ago. I can even see my incisal tooth mark.”

“So I’m not dying and I can still kiss my girl?”

“ _S_ _illy!_ You’re definitely not dying. And you can still kiss your cute girlfriend.”

“ _How can you call her cute after what she did?!”_ complains Kylo. _“It’s really painful. And it will hurt to kiss her. Maybe I shouldn’t kiss her for now.”_

Rey cringed. “I’ll apply a medication. It will sting a little— _okay a lot._ But then we can’t have you not able to kiss your not cute girlfriend.”

From his supine position, Kylo suddenly reached up his hand to remove Rey’s surgical face mask that obscured her face. “Hmn you’re right. She’s cute.” His large hand then traveled to the back of her head to pull her head down closer to his lips. “Maybe I should kiss her now before I die from the medication.”

—oOo—

 

~2 4 18 AF P 2 20 18 ~


	2. No More Excuses

_3 years later_

_This is it._ Kylo knew that for now, this would be the last time he would see Rey as his dentist. In his next appointment, he would probably be dealing with Dr. Finn or Dr. Rose again.

“Ever since this thing happened between us, it just kept on ballooning until we didn’t have sex anymore,” spoke Kylo, grateful that the assistant didn’t make a fuss when he asked her to leave them alone. He wanted to talk to Rey about her work. He wanted to convince her to stop working at his mother's clinic.

“I'm sorry it had to be that way,” Rey said, reaching for the light handle and directing its beam to Kylo’s mouth.

For a moment, Kylo couldn’t see Rey. The light blinded him. “Yeah me too.”

Rey grabbed the ultrasonic scaler and worked it on Kylo’s mouth.

After a while of uneasy silence, Kylo raised his left hand. Rey stopped, heeding the patient's signal, and removed her hands from inside Kylo’s mouth, then she pressed a button for the chair’s backrest to move upright.

But Kylo did not wait for the chair to move. He sat upright and turned to face Rey. “You don't have to work here anymore since this is awkward, maybe even difficult...for you. I can just imagine.”

“Your mom said I can continue working here as long as I want to...You can stop coming here if you're uncomfortable seeing me still working here.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Kylo leaned back on the chair and Rey pushed a button to put the dental chair back to its supine position.

“I can’t believe you come here...I don’t want a fight, Kylo.”

“I already said, I won’t come again.”

Rey leant lower so she could reach Kylo’s upper teeth on the left side.

“ _Aww_ _!_ You don't have to poke me!” accused Kylo.

“I did not poke you.”

“You're still angry because I was irresponsible, because I caused this…” Kylo grumbled. “Six months ago, you were shouting at me for letting this happen...and you're right, it was my fault. I should have taken better care of you but I did not.”

“ _Gosh, it’s been six months, Kylo. Of course,_ _I'm not angry anymore._ I've move on from blaming you. I'm really happy now.” Rey frowned. “You are too, right?”

“ _Of course, of course, I'm happy,”_ Kylo rushed to reassure.

“Good. Happy to hear that,” Rey replied with derisive tone.

“I know it was my fault for not being careful, that I hurt you that we ended up this way.” Kylo raised himself up again from the chair so he could swivel around and face Rey. “I didn’t planned it but I’m happy that the next thing I knew...I have someone else I love. I’m truly happy, excited in this next chapter of my life.”

Rey’s eyes moistened. “Do you even remember what it was like making love to me?”

“That's a subject I try not to think about.” Kylo appeared discomfited, laying back down on the chair.

“Having her is worth it.”

“Of course.” Kylo smiled. The smile reached his eyes and Rey could never doubt that he is happy.

Rey glanced at Kylo’s hand. On his fourth finger on his left hand, his wedding ring glistened. She drew a deep breath. She shouldn’t have looked at the band of precious metal she knew he sported. It just made her sad. It reminded her she doesn't wear any ring.

“Feeling awkward is not a problem for me,” grumbled Rey. “Working here is not difficult either.”

“ _Am I forgiven?”_

“Kylo...I already said ages ago that you are forgiven.”

“Then why did you poke me again?”

“Again,” retorted Rey, “I did not,”

“I can feel you slapping my face.”

“ _Kylo, I swear to God_ , _if you get up again!_... _Will you just sit still_ _so I can_ _finish_ _cleaning your teeth_ _?!”_

“You know this is really awkward. I can just imagine your other patients thinking you are slapping them.”

Rey took a fortifying breath. A procedure that only takes about fifteen minutes is now going on thirty. Biting each word, Rey spoke slowly as if to a child, “Well, first of all, my other patients are not as jumpy as you are that a little jab from my stomach startles them. Second, I tell them beforehand that I’m incubating a big baby who takes after its dad who likes to kick other people. And third, I don't stick this close to other patients because other patient’s doesn’t have their long arm trying to pull me close. It’s not my fault you keep putting your face beside my big stomach.”

“But you really need to stop working.” Kylo argued, “Your hands are swollen, you can’t even wear your wedding ring. Doesn’t your fingers hurt while you work?”

“Kylo, I’m fine.”

“I know the baby’s unplanned. That you wanted to work on a career—”

“Kylo, stop feeling guilty. I want this child too.” Rey tried to lean down but her stomach got in the way. “Can you move up so we could kiss. I can’t seem to bend down.”

“ _Say Please first.”_

Rey bristled. “Forget it.”

“Oh sweetheart, _forget?_ You ask for the impossible.”

—oOo—

~2 25 18~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative Excuses was supposed to be a oneshot but with more kudos than my other SW stories I thought it might be fun to add one more chap. Was it... fun? :P


	3. Wrong Excuse

_Four years before_

“Remember your first time, Rey?” Finn’s voice asked. “It was with me.”

_What?! Kylo frowned. He shouldn’t be listening in on the conversation between the girl he had just started dating and her goddamn colleague but...damn it! Finn and Rey?_

_Rey would disagree._

“Yes, I remember, Finn,” agreed Rey.

_Fuck!_

“And I regret it,” Rey added. “I promise never again!”

_Damn it! Does that make things better? Kylo scowled to himself, still behind the partially ajar door to the operatory, unnoticed by the two inside the room._

“Yeah well. But you have to admit I gave you some relief.” Finn’s voice sounded smug.

_Grinding his teeth, Kylo was about to thrust the door open to forcibly erase what he imagined was a conceited look on Finn’s face. He stopped, at the nick of time, when he heard Rey’s answer._

“Please don't remind me. I want to forget that experience.”

“So once I had found this small hole, I went in with my lo—”

“Oh shut up, Finn!” interrupted Rey. “I know how it’s done!”

_Finn was about to say...long? Kylo guessed. But his is longer!_

Finn only continued, “Then I went in and I came out with blood...I got nervous. Really nervous, Rey, when I saw the bleeding.”

“Haha.” Rey grumbled, “You went in and out, in and out anyway...making noises that you were enjoying what you were doing.”

Finn didn’t sound repentant. “By then I had to. You know I had to finish it.”

_Kylo remained rooted where he was. Torn between wanting to storm in and needing to hear more._

“You were horrible,” sighed Rey. “You seemed to enjoy my discomfort.”

“Come on admit it. You were not in pain. I made sure of that.”

_Kylo took a step back and then another then another until he was out of the clinic. He hasn’t been intimate yet with Rey. He would make sure she would enjoy it. A lot. And next time, he sees Finn, that guy would know pain._

—oOo—

The next day, Finn learned that Kylo had demanded for him to be fired.

But no grounds was provided and so Dr. Leia stood her ground and would not do it.

—oOo—

_Present time_

Rey had given birth to twins and was on maternity leave.

Kylo chipped his tooth again. The same one Rey fixed 4 years ago. He was clenching and grinding his teeth too much during Rey’s long, laborious labor, the tiny filling just came off.

Rey will return to work whenever she’s ready...which means it can be tomorrow to a ten years from now.

Kylo couldn’t wait for her to return to work.

Enter Finn.

Waving the drill in front of Kylo, Finn asked, “So why did you want me fired? Nobody ever told me why."

“Put the drill down and I’ll tell you.” Kylo growled, raising his back from the dental chair. “I jumped into conclusion okay.”

“What conclusion?”

“You had sex with Rey."

Finn was taken aback. _“_ _What? N_ _o, never!_ _S_ _he’s like my sis_ _t_ _er!”_

“I heard you and Rey talking about her first time.”

Finn frowned then the frown disappeared as he remembered. _“Oh you mean us talking about Rey’s first R_ _oot_ _C_ _anal_ _T_ _reatment._ _”_

“Yes.”

“So Rey told you about it. How she bit the chicken bone accidentally and needed RCT?“

“No.” Kylo shook his head. “That day Rey heard that I demanded that mom fire you, she was mad at me on your behalf. But when she was not mad anymore, and I _ah_ came in with my own long instrument and it came out with blood, I knew you two were talking about something else.”

“ _Instrument?_ ” Finn frowned again.

Kylo raised both his hands and crossed them behind his head, comfortable on the dental chair. “At first, I thought I was hurting her but I made sure she was ready.”

Finn’s frown deepened. Kylo couldn’t be talking about something like _that_ about Rey…

“I had to go in and out really slow. It was a torment.”

Oh shit, Kylo is talking about _that!_ Finn realized too late. _“_ _Shut up,_ _K_ _ylo! I don't want to hear!”_

“But I have to finish what I started,” Kylo continued.

—oOo—

 

~3 6 18 AF P same~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tilts head sidewards-...This is still a T, right?… :P
> 
> (No, I did not have an RCT...I don’t think I’ll be laughing if I did. But I know someone who had.)
> 
> Hmn...uhm sorry if the joke kind of causes toothache instead…


	4. Fearsome Excuse

Kylo knew voices whispered into his twin's ears even before they were born.

He wouldn't have that. He should do something...This... _T_ _his_ overuse of power, wielding an influence on the womb, on his unborn children...he knew it was happening. He could feel it.

So at night, once Rey was asleep, he would whisper into her womb, “You guys can be whatever you wanted to be.”

“What are you doing, Kylo?” Rey asked, waking up, as she felt one of the twins kick inside her abdomen and catching Kylo leaning, his lips almost touching her bump.

Kylo straightened, sitting properly on the bed. “I know _you_ , mom and maybe even Finn and Rose are telling my kids to become dentists.”

“No, we don't,” uttered Rey as she tried to slide up on the bed in a sitting position hampered by the lump on her middle.

Kylo, repositioning the pillow to support her back, quipped, “So you guys don’t but still...Other fetus listens to Mozart, my kids hear the sound of the operatory everyday.” Kylo twisted his red mouth in distaste. “Do you know how the drill might sound to them?”

“That one has been debunked. Listening to classical music while in the womb won’t make babies smarter.”

“ _Oh.”_

“Is it so bad that my kids listen to their mama work?”

“ _Our_ kids. I have like 5 percent share in them.”

“ _Just 5 percent?”_

“For now. Your body is doing all the work, nurturing them. Once they’re out, my percentage will increase.”

Rey snorted. “I think now, you have 41.4 percent share. Afterall, you’re doing all the worrying.”

“ _I can’t help it,”_ mumbled Kylo, defensively.

“You don’t really think I’m putting our kids in danger, do you?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“ _Uh huh._ So what are you saying?”

“They hear the drill everyday _and..._ they’ll be drawn to—

“The dark side?”

“Worst. To become dentist.”

Rey laughed. “What’s so bad about being a dentist?”

Kylo glared. “I don't want my kids to be feared.”

“How so?”

“ _Arg_ _._ Don’t you notice that dentist invokes fear in people?”

Rey leant towards Kylo and grabbed his face, her thumb rubbing his cheek. “As usual, you're overthinking things. _Stop._ Our kids will be the cutest. Fear will be the farthest thing from anyone’s mind once they see them.”

Kylo enclosed the caressing thumb within his hand. “Yes, of course. But still, I want them to grow up knowing they can be whatever they wanted to be.”

“And they will.”

“I don't want them to wear braces.”

“ _Hmn_ that depends on whether they need it or not.”

“Then you as good as say, they will. I just know they'll have my crooked teeth.”

“And I hope they'll have your smile too.”

“ _No.”_ Kylo shook his head, adamantly. _“_ I hope they’ll get your smile, your beautiful personality, your temper, your guts, your humor, your determination, your lips, your eyes. I hope they get everything from you.”

“Including wanting to become a dentist?” teased Rey.

“ _Okay—”_ Kylo hesitated, “— _if_ _that's what they wanted.”_

Rey leant closer, putting her head on her husband’s wide chest. “Kylo, just imagine—an empire. A business empire for a family of dentist.”

“Can’t.”

“I can’t either. I’m still imagining them to be these tiny, small beings.”

“Still toothless?”

“Maybe with already two teeth.”

“It’s really late, Rey. You need your rest.”

Rey slid back on the bed, turning on her side. “Can you rub my back again?”

“Where are you achy, sweetheart?”

“Same area. Thank you.”

“No. Thank you.”

—oOo—

_Months later_

“Why aren’t babies on the list of stuffs that are scary, mom?” Kylo asked. “It would top that list.”

Leia laughed. “What is it this time?”

“I have to trim their nails.” Kylo raised his too large hands to emphasized his point. “Their fingers are so small, I can barely see what the heck I’m cutting. But Rey said the nails shouldn’t be allowed to grow longer or they’ll scratch their face and of course, we can’t have that!”

“Oh that, that’s nothing. There’s more to come.”

“ _Mom! Don’t scare me like that!”_ groaned Kylo, “I still haven’t told Rey I accidentally nicked her son’s thumb. And there was blood and my baby cried. Do you suppose it was really that painful to an infant?”

“Don’t worry, the wound will heal fast.”

“Yeah, but the guilt is killing me.”

“Hi guys,” greeted Rey as she entered Leia’s office. “Guilt that can kill you, Kylo? Hmn it doesn’t involve another woman, I hope.”

Leia snickered.

"So it involves another..." concluded Rey, laughter snagging her voice, "...man. Who could imagine a tiny, miniature creature could bring Kylo to his knees."

 

 

—oOo—

~3 13 18AF P 3 15 18~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm I added two lines to the ending this morning...I know I ended it abruptly last night but it was supposed to be for the next chapter but...that was just my sleepy head's excuse :D


	5. Excusable Mistake

“There. See.” The sonographer pointed to a tiny blob on the monitor. “That’s your baby. At 6 weeks, it’s just several millimeters long and we can’t hear a heartbeat.”

“ _No heartbeat?!”_ Kylo growled, pointing at the probe the sonographer had inserted inside of Rey, “You killed my baby with that thing!”

“ _What?_ No.” The sonographer hastily took out the instrument from inside the patient upon noticing the father of the fetus trembling with rage. “Mr. Ren, please calm down.”

“Not hearing the baby’s heartbeat _,_ ” asked Rey, holding onto Kylo’s hand more tightly, stopping him from doing harm on anyone, “at the moment is expected?”

“Yes, Mrs. Ren, it’s still too early to detect a heartbeat,” answered the sonographer.

“Please call me Rey,” she said as she gestured at Kylo, adding, “We’re not married.”

“But we are getting married,” snapped Kylo at the sonographer.

“No, we are not,” retorted Rey.

The sonographer looked from one to the other. The woman who appeared calm awhile back, now, was glowering at the man who demanded to be with her during the scan. The man clothed in all black glowered back at her.

The couple shouldn’t be together, the sonogapher decided. The man and the mother-to-be both appeared like readying to do battle with the other rather than readying to become parents.

Seeing his chance to leave, the sonographer stepped closer towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Kylo Ren suddenly asked, transferring his attention to the sonographer.

The sonographer swallowed. “To give you two privacy to celebrate this joyous occasion?”

—oOo—

“You’re marrying me, now, that we’re sure you’re pregnant.”

“Just because I’m pregnant we have to get married?” Rey hissed, _“Then no!”_

Kylo grinded his teeth in frustration.

“This is all your fault!” Rey accused. “And you’re just trying to fix it by proposing!”

“I—”

“You let this happen,” accused Rey as she burst into tears.

“Yes.”

Rey cried harder.

“Please...” begged Kylo, “marry me, Rey.”

Rey raised her head. “Why?”

“Because I love you and I’m afraid...you now hate me.” Kylo released his breath. “I know you told me you stopped taking your pills because you kept getting migraines and you wanted me to take responsibility for a while, but I screwed up. I’m really, very sorry.”

“You’re right, I hate—” replied Rey when she was interrupted by the door suddenly opening, the sonographer’s head popping in to check on them.

“—you,” finished Rey.

“ _Get out!”_ shouted Kylo to the sonographer.

—oOo—

Heart pounding, the sonographer closed the door. If he had a heart condition, he would collapsed there and then from fright. That man wearing an all black ensemble appeared too enraged.

—oOo—

“ _Get out!”_ shouted Kylo as his chest heaved. He was in pain. His worst fear was coming to pass.

Rey wouldn’t marry him.

Rey hated him.

Rey would raise their child alone. He would only get visitation rights. That was the only thing he deserved for being the villain in Rey’s life.

“ _But,”_ Rey continued, “I love you too so I guess I have to marry you.”

Kylo grabbed Rey and hanged on tightly. He just had a glimpsed of darkness...but now, he was delivered into the light.

—oOo—

_A month and a half later_

“Mr. Ren, Rey, lis—”

Kylo cut in, “Call her Mrs. Ren.”

“Mrs. Ren, Mr. Ren, lis—“

“It’s Dr. Ren actually,” corrected Rey.

The sonographer hid a sigh as he continued, “Dr. Ren, Mr. Ren, listen. That’s your baby’s heartbeat.”

“ _Oh,”_ exclaimed Rey.

“That sounds like my baby is...stressed,” said Kylo, a frown pleating his forehead. “I think you better stop poking my wife’s tummy.”

“Babies have faster heartbeat, Kylo,” reassured Rey.

“Dr. Ren is right,” the sonographer agreed but he still stopped poking.

—oOo—

_Another month later_

“Let’s look shall we,” remarked the sonographer, his eyes darting between the monitor and the couple. Those heated looks passing between them, he would roll his eyes if not for the baby. The unlikely couple had seemed to have ironed out their differences. Now, that is good for the baby. Speaking of the baby, the sonographer then asked, “Do you want to know the gender?”

“Yes,” Kylo answered.

“ _No!”_ Rey answered.

The sonographer wondered if he just imagined the two ever agreeing on anything. “I could write down the gender for you Mr. Ren if you want. That way your wife wouldn’t know.”

Kylo nodded and the doctor wrote it down.

“ _A girl!_ We’re having a girl, Rey!” exclaimed Kylo. _“Oh shit! I wasn’t supposed to say that.”_

“ _Damn it, Kylo!”_

“ _A_ _ren’t you_ excited to know we’re having a girl?”

“ _I wanted to be surprised!”_

“I didn’t mean to blurt it like that. I was just really happy.”

“Mr. Ren, Dr. Ren,” addressed the sonographer, “Let’s proceed?”

“Is my baby developing okay?” Rey asked the sonographer, openly ignoring Kylo.

“Of course, she’s fine,” snapped Kylo.

The sonographer wondered if he should leave and let the couple fight in private. He proceeded with his job, hurrying so he could leave soon. The heated looks were now replaced with cold looks from the woman and defensive from the father-to-be.

—oOo—

_Almost two months later_

Rey took a fortifying breath. A procedure that only takes about fifteen minutes is now going on thirty. Biting each word, Rey spoke slowly as if to a child, “Well, first of all, my other patients are not as jumpy as you are that a little jab from my stomach startles them. Second, I tell them beforehand that I’m incubating a big baby who takes after its dad who likes to kick other people. And third, I don't stick this close to other patients because other patient’s doesn’t have their long arm trying to pull me close. It’s not my fault you keep putting your face beside my big stomach.”

“But you really need to stop working.” Kylo argued, “Your hands are swollen, you can’t even wear your wedding ring. Doesn’t your fingers hurt while you work?”

“Kylo, I’m fine.”

“I know the baby’s unplanned. That you wanted to work on a career—”

“Kylo, stop feeling guilty. I want this child too.” Rey tried to lean down but her stomach got in the way. “Can you move up so we could kiss. I can’t seem to bend down.”

“ _ _Say Please first.”__

Rey bristled. “Forget it.”

“Oh sweetheart, __forget?__ You ask for the impossible,” Kylo said as he raised his body to claim his kiss.

Rather than accept Kylo’s kiss, Rey stood up from her chair.

“What?” Kylo asked.

“I think there’s something wrong.” Rey frowned. “You’re right, I’m— _I’m_ _too fat!”_

“ _I did not say that!”_ bristled Kylo. “And there’s nothing wrong.”

Seeing fear in Kylo’s eyes, Rey relented. “Okay, there’s nothing wrong. I’m not fat—just too large. I’m not even 7 months yet but I look like I’m ready to pop. Let’s get another scan.”

“Okay.” Kylo stood up fast and grabbed Rey, putting his arms behind her back and legs.

“ _Kylo, you don’t have to carry me to the hospital!”_

—oOo—

Kylo arrived carrying Rey like a bride. He then gently deposited her on the bed and demanded that the sonographer take another ultrasound.

The sonographer gulped. Even before he saw the monitor, he heard two heartbeats. “Didn’t you say Dr. Ren that you’d like to be surprised...”

“Congratulations, Mr. and Dr. Ren, you have a twin.”

—oOo—

 

~3 21 18 AF P 3 22 18~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone committed a mistake. That someone is me. Hahaha I gave them a baby girl then a twin...then a baby boy...anybody noticed that and wondered?
> 
> And what I learn from my mistake...a hidden twin is possible. whew.


	6. This time, no need for an excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this, guys…

Kylo closed his eyes. It felt like the whole of his head was in excruciating pain. All this because of an unwanted growth in a part of his skull.

Rey looked at her husband, the feeling of helplessness suffusing her. The specialist had already talked to Kylo and explained that the pain, that the prognosis would only worsen without intervention. “Please, just have the surgery. You know you need it to return back to normal.”

“ _Normal?_ I need the surgery to survive,” muttered Kylo. “I would choose another way other than this surgery but... I want to be free of this pain.”

Rey embraced her husband, tight and encouraging him to take the next inevitable step. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

“Alright, you win,” agreed Kylo, resigned to his fate. “I’ll do it. But I want you there.”

Rey shook her head. “No, Kylo. The surgeon won’t like that.”

—oOo—

_The day of the surgery_

“Will put this here so you can be comfy.”

A mask was placed on Kylo’s face and after a while as he breathed in through it, he felt lightheaded then his limbs started to feel heavier.

He was still aware. He wanted to react, to move but he couldn’t.

—oOo—

Kylo’s heart started to beat faster and faster. Why couldn’t he lift his limbs?

“ _Rey,”_ he called out.

Nobody answered.

“ _Rey, where are you?”_

His heart beat faster and faster until it stopped. But atleast the unbearable pain that radiated to his head was gone permanently.

—oOo—

“ _No!_ _It did not happen_ _!”_ someone was shouting. _“Tell me,_ _it did not happen_ _!”_

“ _Shh,_ sweetheart,” a gentle voice said. “You’ll get through this. You can lean on me now.”

“ _No! You’re wrong!_ I have kids now...how will I tell them their father is dead?”

“ _Shh,_ just lean back. We’ll be home soon.”

“Then I have to tell them...I don’t think I can face them yet...Can you drive around?” the voice said, muffled by the crying.

An arm was removed from the steering wheel and was stretched out to comfort, to rubbed the heaving back. “You’ll be okay. You have to be okay.”

“ _I’ll never be okay! Never!”_

“After a time, what you feel will improve, I promise.”

“ _No!_ You only say that because...you’ve always been stronger than me.”

“That’s not true. You’re also strong.”

“Please don’t give me that bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit.”

“Why are you fine with this...when I’m a mess? It’s because you’re a stronger person.”

“Just because I stay calm doesn’t mean—”

“ _I know you’re hurting too_...I know, I’m sorry.”

Fierce eyes were then raised to look at the rearview mirror. “You shouldn’t have agreed to Finn’s suggestion.” She then turned the steering wheel to pass another car.

“Finn? He’s my dearest friend, I think...If I need him, he’ll look after my kids.”

“I’m also here to look after the kids.”

“Yes...but Finn knows you’ll be sad too for a while. You’ll be very, very sad, won’t you? My friend Finn will help us, I know he will.”

The answer was a soft grunt.

“Are you crying?”

“Please sweetheart, just sleep. Save your strength. Will be home soon and see the kids.”

“Leia—”

“Shhh. Rest your head for a while. Don’t overthink.”

—oOo—

Rey was crying silent tears as she cuddled and talked to her children, “The doctor said, your papa’s heart got too tired. The pain must have gotten too much.” Her voice caught on a sob, “But the pain is gone now ‘cause your papa’s gone...”

Leia and Han then hugged the tiny family.

Even uncle Luke and uncle Chewie were present to give comfort.

—oOo—

 

 

~3 28 18 AF P4 1 18~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the funeral...


	7. The Dated Excuse

_After surgery_

“Dr. Rey, we ended up using more Nitrous Oxide to sedate your husband. He is big and quite strong. I'm afraid, he'll be having delusions of grandeur for a while,” the surgeon reported.

“I understand, dr. Ackbar. But you were able to retrieve all four of Kylo’s wisdom teeth?” Rey asked.

“We have to defer the upper ones cause your husband was having some palpitations. He was really a difficult patient even as a kid. His mom had to refer him to me even for simple baby tooth extractions. I remember he used to call for his mom a lot, now he calls for you.”

Rey sighed. There are still battles to be won up ahead. “He had to go back to you for the remaining ones then.”

“Alright. But give it some time.”

“I will. Thank you, doctor.”

—oOo—

_Hours later_

“Don't you dare show the video to Finn!” Kylo growled, his voice still muffled as he held the ice packs to the left and right side of his lower jaw.

“Then you shouldn't have agreed to Finn's suggestion. I told you, you might say something—”

“ _Stupid,”_ Kylo supplied, “Now, I know. Just don't show him the video...Please.”

“I’ll consider it. I can just tell Finn you considered him a friend,” teased Rey. “Who would have thought that! Finn will be touched.”

“ _I don't remember saying that!”_

“You really thought you died. You were screaming my name, and you called Leia's name too. Several times in fact. I keep shushing you but you kept on talking and ugly crying.”

“I don't cry!”

Rey taunted, “Oh but you did as you can see from the video.”

“For _G_ _od's sake_ don’t show that to anybody! Especially Finn, I’ll never hear the end of it!”

“Well I won't if you...” Rey smiled, mischievously.

“ _Are you blackmailing me, Rey?”_

“Uh-huh,” Rey agreed.

“You said it was called a laughing gas for a reason. That there won’t be any problems. That I'll be laughing my ass off!” Kylo glowered and pouted at his wife. “Now, you dare to blackmail me? You’re the one that’s evil.”

“Sorry, sweetheart...” Rey appeared repentant. “Okay, I'll delete this video.”

Kylo proffered his hand. “Give the dash cam to me so I can delete it.”

“ _Ouch.”_ Rey tried to copy Kylo’s sullen lips before she handed him the video. _“_ You don’t trust me?”

“I trust you with my life...but not with the video.” Kylo grabbed the dash cam and deleted the video with a grunt of relief.

—oOo—

Unknown to Kylo, of course, Rey already had another copy of the video. For the twins when they grow up, Rey chuckled to herself.

The twins will be able to watch their father freaking out that he wouldn’t be there for them.

—oOo—

_The video_

“ _No!_ _It did not happen_ _!”_ Kylo was shouting. _“Tell me,_ _it did not happen_ _!”_

“ _Shh,_ sweetheart,” Rey said in a gentle voice, “You’ll get through this. You can lean on me now.”

“ _No! You’re wrong!_ I have kids now...how will I tell them their father is dead?”

“ _Shh,_ just lean back. We’ll be home soon.”

“Then I have to tell them...I don’t think I can face them yet...Can you drive around?” Kylo said, his voice muffled by his crying.

Rey’s arm was removed from the steering wheel and was stretched out to comfort, to rubbed the heaving back. “You’ll be okay. You have to be okay.”

“ _I’ll never be okay! Never!”_

“After a time, what you feel will improve, I promise.”

“ _No!_ You only say that because...you’ve always been stronger than me.”

“That’s not true. You’re also strong.”

“Please don’t give me that bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit.”

“Why are you fine with this...when I’m a mess? It’s because you’re a stronger person.”

“Just because I stay calm doesn’t mean—”

“ _I know you’re hurting too_...I know, I’m sorry.”

Fierce eyes were then raised to look at the rearview mirror, in the direction of the dash cam. “You shouldn’t have agreed to Finn’s suggestion.” She then turned the steering wheel to pass another car.

“Finn? He’s my dearest friend, I think...If I need him, he’ll look after my kids.”

“I’m also here to look after the kids.”

“Yes...but Finn knows you’ll be sad too for a while. You’ll be very, very sad, won’t you? My friend Finn will help us, I know he will.”

Rey’s answer was a soft grunt.

“Are you crying?”

Rey shook her head. “Please sweetheart, just sleep. Save your strength. Will be home soon and see the kids.”

“Leia—”

“ _Shhh._ Rest your head for a while. Don’t overthink,” cut in Rey.

“Leia will be sad too, won’t she? And Han, and uncle Luke and uncle Chewie.”

“Yes, when you really die, Kylo, I think they will be,” reassured Rey, with a dash of exasperation.

—oOo—

_What it was like in Kylo's drugged head_

Rey was crying silent tears as she cuddled and talked to her children, “The doctor said, your papa’s heart got too tired. The pain must have gotten too much.” Her voice caught on a sob, “But the pain is gone now ‘cause your papa’s gone...”

Leia and Han then hugged the tiny family.

Even uncle Luke and uncle Chewie were present to give comfort.

—oOo—

_What it was like in Kylo's clear mind_

Must delete video. Must delete video. Must delete video.

—oOo—

~4 1 18AF P same~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really afraid to say this now...Happy April 1st, guys!
> 
> I'm dead, aren't I?...I dig it...my own grave. You guys can attend my funeral...huhuhu…
> 
> And yep, this is a work of fiction. I don’t know anyone who had any experience with nitrous oxide. The things I’d read stated that the sedation is safe :) ...Writing this fic, however, is not :P


	8. The want to delete it Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants to delete the entire thing but...for now...this will have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s try this one more time.

Kylo’s life is over.

Rey had kept a vital secret from him and that severely affected his health. She concealed information from him that involved his surgery and now, as a direct result, he is dead.

This time, he’s truly dead.

No _waking up from this nightmare_ type of shit. This time, he’s truly, really dead.

And it’s his wife’s fault, his dentist’s fault. Everyone around him’s fault.

And in his funeral, people will be…

—oOo—

 

~4 7 18AF Psame~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm I feel sad for the previous chapter...people had stayed away from commenting on it...my hands are itching to delete it but they type this instead...so I can ask... 
> 
> ...can ‘dead’ people still post? :P


	9. The Same Excuse

His wife was acting strange.

Rey’s being secretive about something. It started last night.

Last night, he entered their room and Rey immediately cut off her phone conversation like she didn’t want him to hear anything she was saying to Finn or Rose or whoever was her confidante.

She usually did that but this time something was different. She seemed agitated and...guilty. And that expression on her face had kept him awake that night.

He wondered if Rey is having an affair.

...At almost three years of marriage, were they now considered an old married couple. Is Rey unsatisfied?

Tonight, Kylo planned to satisfy Rey. He was already on bed, naked, when Rey entered their room.

“I— _I’m sorry,_ Kylo,” she stuttered, “I’m tired.”

_What the fuck_ , Kylo’s mind screamed but he mumbled, “Okay”. Pestering Rey for sex would lead to a confrontation...and really he wasn’t prepared yet for that. He reached for his boxer shorts from the floor, wore them, and said, ‘Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Hmn,” Rey answered, preoccupied, seeming to be in a galaxy far, far away.

Kylo would rage, break things up, if he felt secure that Rey wouldn’t walk out the door. He tried to remember if he did something recently that would pissed Rey. Fact is he remembered...too many. _Damn it._ Was Rey finally tired dealing with him on a daily basis? Was she finally contemplating leaving him...for good?

The next day, he was eavesdropping on Rey’s conversation with the two year old twins.

So he was a snake for deliberately listening in but... _fuck it all_ , how was he supposed to find out anything if he didn’t do this. To save his marriage he had to. His marriage is his everything.

Rey was saying to the twins that she did something bad and that papa— _that’s him_ —is going to get hurt big time.

Kylo swallowed. No, he definitely wasn’t ready yet for a confrontation. Rey could walk out the door, bring their kids with her and _shit_...he would never be ready for a final scene like that. His family leaving him is always and forever would be his worst fear. He doesn’t think he could face it ever.

But if she’s having an affair...isn’t it better to nip it in the bud?

That night, Kylo hugged Rey. They spooned after an amazing, desperate sex. Looking back he wondered who was more desperate in their coupling—him or her.

Seriously, he was so damn scared. He said, “I love you, Rey. I’ll always love you no matter what.”

Rey then burst into tears.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Kylo asked. Praying to God, force, any deity that would listen that Rey’s answer would be something else, not another man who genuinely deserved her.

“Promise...you won’t get mad?” Rey mumbled, her tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Kylo nodded his head. No, he wouldn’t get mad. He would just die.

“My bag was snatched three days ago—”

That was not the answer he was expecting but it still made him angry, “ _You_ _wer_ _e not hurt? Did they hurt you?_ Had that experience made you jittery. Is that why you’ve been acting strange. Whoever did that to you—I’ll find them then I’ll kill them. _I’ll kill them!_ _”_

“ _Shh_ don’t say that. I’m fine. They just snatched my bag...I wasn’t hurt but...the contents of my bag...there was something in there that was important.”

“It’s just money. We can replace it.” Kylo grabbed Rey tightly, thanking the gods and the force for keeping her safe. “Your life, however, is irreplaceable. I’m so grateful you’re okay, I’m shaking.”

Rey pushed at Kylo’s chest to breathe, he was holding her so tight. “ _Uhm_ remember your video?”

“What video?”

“The one where you were still experiencing the after effects of your sedation and you were crying like a big man who just lost—”

“I remember.” Kylo abruptly removed his arms from around Rey. “What about it?”

“Kylo, please remember too that I do love you very much. I would never do anything that would hurt you and that I already reported it so anytime now they’re bound to do something that will address—”

“ _I have a bad feeling about this.”_ Kylo frowned. _“_ Just tell me what is it about.”

“That video is now in youtube,” Rey answered with a big cringe on her face.

“ _WHAT?! NOOO!”_

“I’m so sorry but yes. Last I checked it even has around 1,811 views.” Rey grabbed Kylo’s arm then she shook it for emphasis. “Please don’t get mad. I promise I’ll be your sex slave for a month. We can do any position you want. We can even do role play. Anything you want.”

Kylo reached for his laptop, with Rey still clinging on his arm. “What’s the title?”

“Crylo Ren,” Rey answered with another cringe.

Kylo gritted his teeth, searched and found the video. The views had now reached 2,724. “Who are these people who watched _this shit_? _I’m no one! Why the hell would they click on it?”_

“Uhm sweetheart...It’s because the video’s really funny.”

—oOo—

Kylo's life is over. He is now sort of famous. 

Rey had kept a vital secret from him and that severely affected his health. Ever since he found out that another copy of the video existed and worst, leaked, he decided he would bear the pain rather than see Dr. Ackbar. His upper left wisdom tooth was bothering him but he would never do anything about it. He would bear the pain until he dies.

Rey concealed information from him that involved his post surgery video and now, as a direct result, he is dead.

This time, he's truly dead.

No __waking up from this nightmare__ type of shit. This time, he's truly, really dead.

And it's his wife's fault, his dentist's fault. Everyone-around-him's fault.

They all had seen his video by now. He doesn’t inspire fear in his troops anymore. And in his funeral, people will be…laughing their ass off.

—oOo—

On the other hand, Kylo’s life may be over but his sex life is very much alive.

One night, he and Rey broke in— _actually_ _R_ _ey ha_ _d_ _a key_ —and entered the Organa Dental Clinic.

But before that, they knocked on Luke’s door at eight in the evening, dumped— _okay gave—_ the twins to Luke so he could practice training young padawans. The kids now can identify the right shoe from the left shoe and they eat their greens thanks to their granduncle Luke.

In the dental clinic, Kylo and Rey tried to have sex on the dental chair, it was uncomfortable. Rey played the patient and Kylo, the dentist. He used his big instrument to clean— _more like dirtied_ —Rey’s mouth and since he couldn’t give to her the proper treatment she needed with her on the chair, they moved on to his mother’s office.

But just as they were finished...Kylo noticed the IP camera directed at his mom’s desk, exactly where they were.

“That wasn’t there before,” Rey mentioned.

Kylo groaned. His life is truly over. His mom would kill him for desecrating her office. But at least this time, Rey’s in the same pile of shit with him.

Kylo grinned at his wife. “Want another round?”

  
—oOo—

 

~4 7 18AF P4 ~~9~~ 16 18~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so uhm here’s a fluffy offering in the event that you guys were looking forward to Kylo’s demise for the second time…


	10. I need answers excuse

Kylo opened his email and noticed a message labeled IMPORTANT.

He clicked it and it said: _Relate: Matador pile Rey’s bones_ _._

Kylo had a bad feeling about it so he tried to call his wife on the phone. No answer.

_God damn it!_ He could feel panic rising in his chest. _Relate? Jesus,_ _w_ hat does it mean? _Imagine Rey’s bones being piled up by a matador like she was some_ _chopped up_ _bull?_

Like a bull, Kylo saw the red haze with that thought.

_What does the message mean?_

Kylo’s eyes scanned the message again and he noticed...the mistake.

_Relate: Matador pile Rey’s bones._  That should be a pile with an s. That was so wrong, it made Kylo want to reach for who ever wrote it and shake him or her for not putting the s on the pile.

But then might be...Might be the _letter s_ was missing because the message was an anagram.

_Why would someone send him an anagram?_

_Was Rey kidnapped? And he was to figure out how to save her?_

_Whoever is playing this game with him...He/she’s gonna get it._

—oOo—

 

~4 9, 5 1 18 AFP~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops there’s supposed to be an actual story but just like everyone else...uhm still currently distracted with the infinity stones...not that I believe what happened at the end.
> 
> Hopefully by Star Wars Day I’m done writing this one. For the meantime, let’s figure the anagram? Hmn it’s easy...to make it easier I’m gonna give you guys one of the words in it :D
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Yep, just follow the vertically lined periods  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Of course, one of the words is Dental!
> 
> There are 3 more words to figure out. Hope you guys try...and have fun :D


	11. Running Out of Excuses

Two hours later, Kylo tried to call Rey again but still there was no answer.

Kylo then shouted, _“Arrrggggg,”_ to the space in front of him in frustration. Next, he did the only course left for him to do. He called Rose.

“This is a stupid game,” Kylo told Rose. “I give up,”

“You sure you want to give up?” Rose asked. “You know that Finn is also playing this game and Poe too.”

“ _Who the hell is Poe?”_

“The new dentist...” Rose paused, “I think he's a rival.”

Kylo snorted. “It's an anagram, isn't it?”

“ _Good!_ You've guessed that correctly.”

“Yeah but can you give me a clue?”

“Sorry I can't. It won’t be fair for the others.”

“ _Damn it!”_

—oOo—

Finn called Rose, mumbling, “Come on, I don't want to quit. Just give me a clue.”

Rose replied, “It's an anagram.”

“Got it. Another clue please?”

“Dental.”

“Okay. Another?”

Rose sighed. “This is the last one, Finn. Empire.”

“Thanks Rose. You’re the absolute best.”

—oOo—

Poe called Rose on the phone, “Why am I playing this again?”

Rose hesitated, “ _’Cause_ it's fun?”

“Tennis matches are fun. This isn't.”

“Okay, I’m gonna give you a clue. Laboratory.”

—oOo—

Finn told Poe, “Rose said dental and empire.”

Poe told Finn, “Rose said laboratory.”

“ _Come on let's_ _g_ _o save_ _R_ _ey!_ ” exclaimed Finn. _“Then we can rubbed it in Kylo’s face!”_

“Why would I want to do that?”

“ _You’ll know soon enough when you meet him.”_

—oOo—

Rey got home fuming mad. _“_ _W_ _here were you?”_

Kylo frowned. “Why are you already here? I’m supposed to save you.”

“Well you're too late. Poe and Finn already ‘ _save_ _d_ ’ me.”

“They're able to solve Rose’s anagram?”

“Obviously.”

“ _Damn it.”_ Kylo kicked in frustration the thrash can overflowing with crumpled paper until it toppled over and spilled its contents.

Rey leaned down to pick one ball of paper. The paper said, _mall door_. Rey then picked another one that said, _Rome_. Rey sighed. Kylo did try his best, “For _Relate: Matador pile Rey’s bones_ , the answer was _See: Empire’s Dental Laboratory._ ”

“So you were at the Empire’s Dental Laboratory?”

“Yep, I was waiting for you to solve the cipher and come get me.”

“ _Who the fuck said we should do this game anyway?!”_

Rey pointed her finger at Kylo. “ _You._ You said you wanted a role playing game that challenges you.”

“ _Well, it was you who brought in your friends!”_

“ _Well, it was you who said you can beat them!”_ snapped Rey. “You should be apologizing! If I was really kidnapped, you were unable to save me so I just ended up—”

“ _Don’t say the word, Rey!”_

“ _Dead!”_

“ _Arggg! I said don’t say it!”_ shouted Kylo. “If you were really kidnapped, I— _I—_ ”

“I know, you would do anything in your power to save me,” proclaimed Rey. “I’m starving. What’s for dinner? You did cook dinner, right?”

“I did,” grunted Kylo. “It’s the only useful thing about me. I seem to suck at saving damsels in distress.”

“Damsel. No _‘s’_. I’m the only damsel in your life. And you have other uses. Especially in bed.”

Kylo shook his head. “You’re not a damsel. You don't need to be saved. Someone with glasses said that and I agree. What you are is a queen with a huge appetite.”

“Huge appetite for what?”

“ _For me.”_ Kylo smiled. “Damn right! I still get the girl in the end.”

 

—oOo—

 

~5 26 18 AF P 5 27 18~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are watching Big Bang Theory just imagine Rose as Raj…


	12. The Bloody Excuse

_**Twenty five years into the future** _

Rey looks at her eldest child. Her little boy is now a man...a man with blood on his hands. The body in front of him, trembling in fear.

“ _What have you done?”_ she utters.

“Don’t act like you don’t know, ma,” he answers back. “My father—he send me to this path.”

—oOo—

_**Back to the Present Time** _

“Tomorrow is a big day. You must face your greatest fear and whatever happens don't act scared,” warns Rey, her body tense as she faces the man she married.

 “I can do that.”

 “I swear _to_ _G_ _od_ , Kylo, if you _fuck_ this up, you have just made _our_ lives, our children’s lives miserable.”

“There’s no need to think that way—”

“Says the man who can’t forgive his own father.”

“Don’t bring that up, Rey.”

Rey raises her chin, ready to battle it out.

“Okay...okay. I understand. I will be better than Han.”

 —oOo—

“Who wants to go first?” Rey ask.

 The twins chorus, _“_ _P_ _apa!”_

 “Then who next?”

 The twins look at each other. The girl shrugs and the boy shakes his head in a silent yet adamant no, not him.

 Rey squats on her heels so she can look into her son's eyes. His eyes hold the same expression as Kylo when Kylo learned he needed to have his unerupted third molars removed. “You can do it, sweetheart. Just watch papa first.”

 “I'm next to papa,” her daughter volunteers. 

 “Okay,” Rey agrees.

 “No. I'm next to papa,” her son says, in his cute two year old voice that is trembling but trying to be brave tone.

“Okay, you’re next,” Rey agrees immediately. Her baby boy is being courageous. That is usual for his younger-by-8-minutes sister but not for him.

“But you said, I’ll go next!” her daughter pouts.

Kylo raises his hands in a stop sign. “We can settle this from the oldest to the youngest—”

“ _Not fair!”_ their daughter scowls.

“Okay. How about whoever picks which of my hands has um—” Rey grabs a paperclip from the form on the table as she continues, “—this paper clip will go next after papa.”

 “Okay,” the twins agree.

 The boy gets the paper clip...which isn’t really that surprising. It’s still easy for Rey to move the clip between her hands without the kids noticing.

 —oOo—

“Alright. We're going to check papa's teeth now,” says Rey as her children flank the occupied dental chair. “They all look good because papa brushes his teeth.”

 Kylo tries a smile from his supine position on the dental chair. “I like sitting on this chair. Did you see it move?”

The smile must have appeared pretty convincing since his daughter replies, _“Yes! Yes! Let me try!”_

 “ _No,_ _I_ _'m next!”_ The boy claims his position by hurriedly climbing up and sitting on his father’s lap.

His son lands on the family jewels in the quest to sit on his lap. Kylo’s smile is in danger of being replaced by a cry of intense pain until he remembers what’s at stake—Rey’s faith in him that he won't mess up their children's future.

 “ _But.. but...”_ the little girl argues then she bursts into tears.

 Seeing his chance, Kylo wiggles to stand up and sits his son on the chair. Next, he picks up his daughter and puts her too on the chair. The two are still little enough that they can fit on the dental chair, side by side, comfortably.

 “ _Okay, guys?”_ Kylo asks.

 The boy nods vigorously his head and the girl uses the back of her hand to wipe away her tears.

 While Rey is doing show and tell to the kids, Kylo is taking pictures of the twins’ first actual dental visit.

 “I think I like going to the dentist,” Kylo proclaims, snapping away at the tableau of his family—his wife and his kids. A little white lie can never hurt anyone.

 —oOo—

 “That wasn't too hard,” Rey tells Leia in a surprised tone. “Since they are mine, I thought it'll be harder to make them cooperate on the chair.”

 Leia laughs. “I remember when Ben—Kylo was two. It wasn't that hard either.”

 “So what changed?”

 “He needed to have his baby tooth pulled.”

 —oOo—

 For almost five years, Rey lives in fear that her children will hate her when it's time.

 Kylo had told her that according to his uncle, _‘fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.’_

 Rey doesn’t know why that particular quotation just pops up in her head but _damn it_...she has a bad feeling that her kids might end up hating her.

 Just look at Kylo.

 According to Leia...Han wasn’t a lousy father but Kylo thought otherwise.

 Unbeknownst to Rey though, Kylo ties a thread on his son's wobbling lower incisor and attaches the other end of the thread to a remote control car. His son has the remote.

 Rey doesn't know whether to laugh or cry when she finds out that the first baby tooth removal in their house is done by Kylo.

 That night, she decides she's grateful. “How much money did you say the tooth fairy will give him?” Rey asks the smug man hugging her recumbent, sweaty body on the bed.

 “I said the fairy might buy it for a dollar.”

 “A bit cheap...so how did you convince him?”

 “I said the fairy will have to pay the dentist so much more than just a dollar and hence the fairies are becoming broke and they are starting to disappear.”

 “So in short you convinced him to save the tooth fairies.”

 “Yes.” Kylo’s hands travel down Rey’s body. “I just saved your corner of the galaxy, didn’t I? I’m quite redeemed in your clito— _eyes._ ”

—oOo—

  _The next day_

 The almost seven years old says in his almost seven years old wisdom, “Ma, I know now why people don't like the dentists.”

 “Why?”

 “The dentist are killing the tooth fairies.”

 Rey shakes her head, smiling at her son while inwardly swearing at Kylo. “The fairies are not disappearing. There are just too many children for them to visit that they need assistance, hence the dentist are actually helping the fairies.”

 “Oh. I want to become a dentist and help the fairies.”

Rey just smiles. Kylo will be appalled.

Maybe tonight Rey should call Kylo the Supreme Leader, and she will be asked to join him and she will have to say...yes and then she will rub it in.

That he was the one who gave the reason and now his son wants to become the most feared person in the galaxy— _a dentist._

Their son’s hands— _with gloves, of course_ —will become bloodied.

She just knows it.

—oOo—

 ~1 4 19 AF P 1 21 19~

 


	13. Thirteen is an unlucky number excuse

_**_31 years into the future_ ** _

Rey looks at her youngest child. Her little girl is now...a woman with dark blood on her hands. The body in front of her daughter, lying gutted and lifeless.

“ _ _What have you done__ _ _?”__ Rey can't help but utter.

“Don’t act like you don’t know, ma,” her daughter answers back. “My father and—you sent me down this path.”

Rey can hear the police sirens outside. She swallows the bile rising in her throat. She can’t hide her disgust at what her daughter just did.

“Get out out of here, ma. You cannot help me,” her daughter says. "I've done the things I did...because you and pa only care for my brother."

—oOo—

 

~1 28 19 AF P same~

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nobody left a comment on the previous one...Is it because happy endings are predictable...and hence boring?


	14. There’s 4 in 14, 4 is death excuse

It is on the news...a crime of patricide.

The daughter killed her father. She could have gotten away with it if not for the mother.

It was sickening. How the mother witnessed it all. She could have chosen to save her daughter and made up a story that would ensure someone else taking the blame but in the end, she did not.

—oOo—

Rey looks up, trying to dam her tears from falling. Her eyes are burning. She needs to cry this out. It's too painful not to.

The policeman then offers her a box of tissues. Rey accepts the whole box. “Are you alright, ma’am?” the policeman asks.

Rey shakes her head. After what she had seen that’s a stupid question to ask. But the she knows the policeman is just being kind.

“You were brave,” the policeman says, “For being in that room where your daughter is.”

“My daughter...” Rey’s voice fades away. _“How could she do it?!”_

The policeman shrugs. “Who knows what people are capable of.”

Rey wipes at her eyes. “Kylo, my husband—”

“I know, Mrs. Ren— _I mean Dr Ren,_ I know. Your daughter will regret not seeing him again.”

“Thank you. I’ll visit my daughter tomorrow again.”

“She’ll be held here for a long time.  She may not appreciate you coming here but there’s no rule against you visiting.”

“Thank you. You’re a nice man.”

"I do what I can. The world is a dark place...as you have just seen."

—oOo—

~1 29 19 AF P same~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I may or may not know what I’m doing...
> 
> Thanks to Tiffanyleigh, Bunmum420, and Scyfymum13. Your comments were not able to stop the trainwreck that this is but...


	15. 15 has 1, not being the first in his affections excuse

**Twenty years into the past**

 

She sees it—her father in bed with a red head.

It is dark but the moon beam filtering in through the curtain window sheds a light that makes the color seems like fire on the woman's head as that woman straddles her pa.

The kid bites her lower lip, painfully, as she in a moment, watches. 

The kid is Rey's eleven years old daughter and that's her father, Kylo, screwing whoever that red head is...in their own home. 

She shouldn't be there. She is supposed to be out. She just comes in into her parents’ room to let them know she and her twin brother are home a day early. The bedroom door is ajar, not closed. She has knocked on the door of her parents' room and then she has heard her father's voice, shouting, _“Sweetheart, come...Please come”_. So she opens the door wider and that is what she finds...Her father in bed with a red head.

She is Rey's daughter so she screams. She screams at her father that she hates him then she runs out to her room.

It is awful. Sadness and disappointment flowering in her small chest. Then her big, fat tears start to fall on her cheeks, on her chin. She will be a product of a broken home. Her parents will be divorced and they will be fighting custody over her brother. Her brother is their favorite but her, who will have her?

Not her father and his...second wife, she hopes.

She will never forget this day ever. And as she looks into the future, she hates her father even more.

But maybe she can stop that future from happening if she just keeps what she saw from her mother. A secret that will probably consume her.

—oOo—

 

~2 8 19 AF P Same~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmn this chappie seemed like a good idea when I was writing it...now, I dunno. There’s not a ‘dentist theme’ for the longest time... So somehow, I’m going to have to tie in everything later including the theme..wah for me. In the meantime, who still thinks this is gonna end neatly? Bwahaha...it will not...


	16. 16 has 6, 6 is 1/3rd evil excuse

**Back at 31 years**

 

“Pa, it wasn’t like that. I did not go home because—because...” Kylo’s daughter’s contrite face becomes defensive. “You would get mad if you discover the truth so I won’t tell you ever.”

“If you ran into a problem, tell us,” Kylo commands. “Your mother was hurt that day. The least you can do is tell your mother and me why.”

“I know that.” She shifts the rib cutting knife from her hand to her other hand in her agitation.

“ _Then tell us, damn it!”_ Kylo growls in frustration.

His daughter then raises the knife to emphasize her point. “Great! Now, you’re shouting.”

“Stop,” Kylo warns, “waving that thing around.”

“Stop treating me like a little girl.” She looks at the knife, the thing is wrapped in a see through plastic. “You can’t dictate what I’m going to do with it. I do know how to use it!”

“That’s it. Give it to me!” snaps Kylo.

“You have to wrench it from my hands first!”

—oOo—

Rey is too late to stop the fight. But she bravely pushes the door that silently screams, ‘ _keep out’._ The awful stench of dried up blood clings in the air.

Her daughter raises the knife she’s holding towards the chest cavity of the man lying on the table.

“ _Stop!”_ Rey shouts.

But her daughter seems to not have heard her as her knife continues to pierce through the ribs of the dead man on the table.

Rey looks at her youngest child. Her little girl is now...a woman with dark blood on her hands. The body in front of her daughter, lying gutted and lifeless.

Rey can hear the police sirens outside. She swallows the bile rising in her throat. She can’t hide her disgust at what her daughter just did. _“Eww,”_ she mutters in revulsion and she takes a step back and knocks down a bottle of something behind her.

Rey’s daughter still hasn’t turned around to face her. The knife in her hands, going through the body as if the bones are mere sticks to snip.

Suddenly, the smell of formalin reeks more in the air. Rey turns around to right the spilled bottle but the formalin is too strong that the vapors seem to burn her eyes.

“What have you done?” with tears starting to leak from her eyes, Rey can't help but utter. The formalin is awful on her eyes but the added stench and the gore all around the room...is much too much to even a seasoned dentist like her. There are bottled specimens of different organs everywhere and there are metal cabinets on one wall which probably houses more bodies.

“Don’t act like you don’t know, ma,” her daughter finally answers back. “I’m sure you had dissected a corpse before graduating.” It is then that she finally turns around, and notices her mother’s tears.

Rey’s daughter then rushes to her side to take the bottle of formalin away. She is already wearing protection goggles and masks and gloves, so the chemical does not affect her as much as it does Rey. “ _Ma,_ _w_ _hat are you doing here?”_

Rey tries to open her eyes wider so she can tear up some more and that will wash the burning sensation away. “Your father did not say I came with him?”

“No,” Rey’s daughter says as she removes her gloves. “Let me look at your eyes.”

“My eyes are okay. They're just irritated from the fumes."

“Let me take a look,” Rey’s daughter mumbles. She checks her mother’s sight and administers first aid. After a while, she's satisfied, having confirmed that the formalin itself did not go into her mother’s eyes. “It doesn’t look like there will be permanent damage but it will hurt for a while.”

“Your father said you walked out on him," accuses Rey. “And went into this room.”

“So that's why you marched in here. But still ma, you’re not allowed in my workplace."

“And how else shall I see you? We live in the same city, but I haven’t seen you in months.”

“I know.” Rey’s daughter appears contrite. “But you shouldn’t have brought pa. You know we have this _he shouts, I shout too_ relationship.”

“Because he wants to see you too, sweetheart. You missed my birthday. And he was looking forward to seeing you then. I think he’s hurt more than I am for your non appearance. I know you’re busy. I said so to Kylo but you know your father. If it’s important, you make time."

“Oh, ma, I’m sorry,” Rey’s daughter groans.“I wasn’t able to go to your house party because...I fell asleep. _Oh God_ , I know that is so lame but I was so tired that day I didn’t hear my alarm go off. Promise me you won’t tell papa ever. He will never forgive me if that’s the only reason I can give him."

“Okay, I won’t tell. If you promise, you will visit us this weekend.”

“ _Arg_ , ma, that’s blackmail.”

“Yes.” Rey smiles at her daughter. “So what case are you working on this time? The patricide case? I heard about it on the news.”

“Yes, I’m confirming if this mister,” says Rey's daughter as she gestures at the body on the metal table, “is indeed poisoned as claimed by the mother, or he simply died of heart attack or other possible cause as claimed by the daughter."

"You love this job. I can never understand why. It’s so...” Rey shivers. “...So creepy.”

“Haha, I know, ma. You’ve asked me a million times how I could do it but really,” Rey’s daughter continues, “My father and—you sent me down this path.”

“And how did we do that?"

Rey’s daughter thinks of that incident that happened twenty years ago. She will keep her secret from her mother until she dies. With a smile, she sidesteps the question. “You both saying I can be anything I want and that you guys will help me with tuition.”

“You need help with anything else?”

“Just get out out of here, ma. You cannot help me,” her daughter says, as she stacks up some pans, “clean the mess here. I know you find it yucky.”

“Well, where do I put this stuff your father and I have brought you?”

Rey’s daughter grins appreciatively, her eyes even crinkling at the corners. _“I_ _s that food? My favorite?_ _”_

“Yes. Kylo made it specially for you. Steak. How you can still eat meat is beyond me.”

“’ _Cause_ it’s delicious!”

“You sound like your father.”

“Papa will think that’s a compliment.” Rey’s daughter chuckles.

“That’s because you are his princess.”

Rey’s daughter scowls. _“Princess?”_ She stamps her foot once, just like her pa who has to physically move when agitated. “ _Mama,_ _s_ _top!_ I've done the things I did because I want to stay away from princessy stuffs...and because you and pa only care for my brother or so I thought. I know it is not true but ma, princess, really? You don’t call my brother, little prince even when we were young!”

Rey just laughs. “Your father’s childhood pet name for you still rankles, huh?”

“It’s because I don’t want to be a princess that I choose to be a forensic pathologist. It’s the farthest thing from being a princess I can think of.” Rey’s daughter pouts.

—oOo—

“Your daughter said to tell you that she misses you,” Rey addresses the man sitting beside her, managing the steering wheel as they travel on their way home.

“She doesn’t miss me.” Kylo sighs. “I fail as a father just like Han.”

“You big cry baby,” Rey teases with a smile. “Of course, you didn’t fail. And your daughter said, ‘thank you,’ for the steak although she asked me to leave it to the first policeman I see on my way out. He’ll be the one who will put it in their communal kitchen. The young man seemed nice. He even offered me a box of kleenex. Too bad he’s a little too young for our daughter though. He said I can visit her again tomorrow.”

“Do you need that punk’s permission to visit your own daughter at work?”

“No. But you gotta admit, it’s easier to visit her if she works in a dental clinic, doesn’t it?”

Kylo grunts.

“She’ll visit us this weekend.”

“Maybe. But we know that she and her brother are both grown ups now, and are living their own lives,” Kylo replies, removing his hand from the steering wheel so he can clasps Rey’s hand. “I’m just glad I still have you by my side, Rey. Ever since I have you, I never felt alone again.”

—oOo—

 

~1 29-2 5 19 AF P2 11 19~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not know what I’m doing...meaning I don’t know how police station works or the morgue if civilians visit.
> 
> Again thanks to Tiffanyleigh, Bunmum420 (you guessed right!), Scyfymum13, GreyWarrior and ChristineWinchester. Your comments, guys, were not able to stop the trainwreck that this is...because your comments are actually the fuel that keeps this one going! AKA I have to add more chapters ‘cause you guys won’t believe this won’t end well...maybe next chapter it won’t…


	17. 17 too has 1, not being the first in his affections excuse

**Back to twenty years into the past**

 

She sees it—her father in bed with a red head.

It is dark but the moon beam filtering in through the curtain window sheds a light that makes the color seems like fire on the woman's head as that woman straddles her pa.

The kid bites her lower lip, painfully, as she in a moment, watches.

The kid is Rey's eleven years old daughter and that's her father, Kylo, screwing whoever that red head is...in their own home.

She shouldn't be there. She is supposed to be out. She just comes in into her parents’ room to let them know that she and her twin brother are home a day early. The bedroom door is ajar, not closed. She has knocked on the door of her parents' room and then she has heard her father's voice, shouting, _“_ _ _Sweetheart, come...Please come”__. So she opens the door wider and that is what she finds...Her father in bed with a red head.

She is Rey's daughter so she screams. She screams at her father that she hates him then she runs out to her room.

It is awful. Sadness and disappointment flowering in her small chest. Then her big, fat tears start to fall on her cheeks, on her chin. She will be a product of a broken home. Her parents will be divorced and they will be fighting custody over her brother. Her brother is their favorite but her, who will have her?

Not her father and his...second wife, she hopes.

She will never forget this day ever. And as she looks into the future, she hates her father even more.

But maybe she can stop that future from happening if she just keeps what she saw from her mother. A secret that will probably consume her.

—oOo—

“ _Wait, don't go!”_ Kylo grunts at the woman he’s in bed with as she scrambles to get up. “I’m in pain.”

“Didn't you hear what your daughter said? _S_ _he hates_ _y_ _ou! She hates us!_ She shouldn't have seen us carrying on as— _as rabbits!”_ the woman snaps, picking up her shirt and her jeans, hastily putting them on. _“It’s is so wrong!”_

“ _Fuck!_ _Oh God!_ _Fuck!_ _”_ Kylo’s hands go down to his instrument as he struggles to finish what they were doing before they were interrupted.

“You’re disgusting,” the red head says as she wrestles with her clothes, trying to put them on. “Your pleasure shouldn’t come ahead of your family.”

“ _Go! I’m not stopping you! Just leave!”_

The woman scowls at Kylo, but Kylo has his eyes already closed as he struggles with the task with his hands. She then vacated the room, banging the door on her way out.

Kylo’s chest rises and falls with each breath he takes. It is the most unsatisfying thing he has ever done with his hands. Then he groans out loud. His conscience, pricking him. Now, he has to tackle his daughter.

—oOo—

Rey’s daughter runs into her room. After a while, she hears a knock on her door.

“Go away, pa,” she says, loud enough so the person behind the door can hear her and her contempt.

“It's your ma. Can you open the door please, sweetheart,” Rey’s voice comes through the door.

Rey’s daughter jerks up from the bed and hastily opens the door. Her hand clutching the doorknob tightly, frozen in disbelief, as her mother stands in front of her. Her mother, always respectably dressed, has now her shirt inside out and her jeans zipped but not quite buttoned yet. And the most important detail of all, her mother’s brown hair is now wildly disarrayed red.

“You had your hair dyed,” Rey’s daughter states hoarsely, amazingly, then she hugs her mother in relief. 

“Do— _do you like it?”_ Rey asks, tentatively, the feeling of embarrassment of moments ago lingers in her voice.

 “No,” Rey’s eleven years old daughter says with conviction, still hugging her mother.

 As she reciprocates her daughter’s hug, Rey sighs. “Your father doesn't either. He says it makes me look like not me.”

 “I’m sorry for barging in your room. Tell papa, I'm sorry I said I hate him.” Rey’s daughter sniffs.

Rey puts her hands on her daughter’s shoulders so she can look into her daughter’s eyes, assuring her that it’s not her fault. “Nah. You have the right to be mad. And it's Kylo’s fault that you have to see us.. _uhm that way._ It’s his fault for leaving the door open.”

“It’s not my fault,” Kylo cuts in as he finally arrives at his daughter’s room. “You didn’t knock, princess.”

“ _I knocked!”_ Kylo’s eleven years old daughter objects, defensively. “You even heard me! You said, _‘sweetheart, come’!_ Do you deny it?”

Kylo turns red. “I— _ahh_ —meant— _oh God_ , _you heard me say that?!”_

Rey clears her throat, fighting the blush that is also trying to suffuse her face. “Why are you back today rather than tomorrow?” she asks her daughter, hastily changing the topic. 

“Uncle Finn had to drop us off a day early ‘cause there's some sort of emergency. There were people who died in a fire. They were burned pretty badly. The police said they needed uncle Finn to identify the bodies.”

“You didn’t invite Finn to come in our home with you and your brother?” Kylo asks. If only Finn had come in, he and Rey would have heard his booming voice and would have been warned that the kids are unexpectedly home.

“He was in a rush,” Kylo’s daughter explains. “And it’s not like we don’t have a key.”

“What if me and your mother were out? Finn would have left you and your brother, home alone.”

Rey jabs Kylo with her elbow, unseen by their daughter. “Your uncle Finn has been very generous to offer to have you guys for two days. Too bad that the police needed his expertise.”

Kylo scoffs, “Finn will just match the dental records with the corpses. He doesn’t need to go in a rush. He should have made sure that my kids have some adult supervision first before he left them home.”

“We know you guys are home, both your cars are in the garage,” their daughter argues.

“What if we have taken a taxi to go out, little miss squabbler?” Kylo argues back at his daughter.

“You and ma will still come home, won’t you?” scoffs his daughter. “And don’t call me little. I’m almost as tall as ma, thanks to your genes!”

“Compare to me, you are little.” Kylo glowers. “And what if, princess, we were late and there’s a fire, what will you do then? Will the police come again at Finn’s place and ask him to identify you guys?”

“ _Kylo!”_ Rey shouts, aghast.

“That’s a very plausible scenario,” Kylo swivels his head to assert his words to Rey, a frown marring his forehead. Obviously, already imagining such a scene.

“And now you’re terrifying yourself silly with what ifs,” says Rey, rolling her eyes. “Leave this to me. I’ll handle this.”

Kylo scowls. “This is all Finn’s fault.”

“Papa, I’m already eleven. Seriously, that means we’re not five anymore and we don’t play with matches.”

Rey knows what’s next, father and daughter will just argue and argue. So in the end, she wraps her arms around Kylo, and uses her body to gently nudge him in the direction of their room. With a huff, he leaves mumbling about talking to Finn in the morning.

“Papa is so unreasonable,” their daughter complains.

“It’s only because he loves you,” Reys states, simply.

“I know that.” As the words leaves her mouth, Kylo’s daughter realizes how true her mother’s words are, her papa loves her. He probably even loves her mother more. Kylo would never betray Rey the way she thought. It is then that it dawns to her the extent of her mistake. It's obvious it didn't even occur to her parents that she thought her pa was having an affair.

It's her fault. She has grown up with the evidence of how much her father loves her mother...that alone should have made her doubt her eyes and not jump into a disgusting conclusion.

When she grows up, that’s what she’ll do. She’ll gather evidence and help people find the truth. She’ll leave the dentist business to her twin.

—oOo—

“What took you so long?” Kylo asks, pulling Rey towards him as soon as she re-enters their bedroom door.

“Your daughter. Remember her?”

“ _Shh._ Tonight it’s only about you and me.”

“They’re both home.”

“In their rooms. Sleeping.” Kylo starts to remove Rey’s shirt and the unbuttoned jeans as he rasps in Rey’s ear. “We just have to be quiet. Like usual.”

Rey laughs as she helps Kylo remove her clothes. “It doesn’t matter. Happy Valentine’s day, sweetheart.”

“Happy Valentine’s, my heart,” Kylo utters as he stares into Rey’s eyes. His hands come up to cup her face, his index fingers tucking the red hair behind her ears. “And never ever dye your hair red again in honor of this day...or you’ll be punished.”

Rey grins. “Maybe I did it to be punished.”

“Then prepare yourself,” growls Kylo menacingly.

“Make sure the door is locked, Kylo. I would hate to leave you in pain again,” Rey teases, naked and reclining herself slowly on the bed.

—oOo—

~2 10 19 AF P2 14 19~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hoping Chapters 13 to 17 aren’t that messy and the pieces come together like in a jigsaw puzzle.
> 
> Thanks to SharKohen and TiffanyLeigh. You guys are the reason I did not replace ‘6 is 1/3rd Evil Excuse’ with ‘666, a Totally Evil Excuse’ -insert uneasy laughter- 
> 
> Happy VDay, everyone.


	18. If everything fails, S E Xcuse

**Long before the twins arrive**

 

Rey is wriggling under the bed frame looking for her shoes.

Kylo comes inside the bedroom and sees his girlfriend’s ass, protruding from underneath the bed, and her exposed legs. _“Are you stuck?”_   he asks. “Because I’ve seen this ludicrous plot somewhere where the stepmom is stuck under the bed and the stepson _uhm_...tries to help her.”

Rey wriggles her bum, trying to get out from under the bed. “Ugh.”

“You’re stuck,” Kylo declares with glee, “This is great.”

“ _Great?"_ blurts Rey then she feels a hand going up her right leg then plays with the hemline of her skirt. “What have you been watching, Kylo?”

“Some incest-full shit that’s too disturbing to watch,” Kylo mutters. “But you’re not my stepmom, nor my sister...and this... _this is okay, right?”_ Kylo’s hand travels up north underneath the hemline of Rey’s skirt.

Rey shrieks, “It’s not okay! Get your hands off me!”

Kylo pulls Rey’s panties down her legs and raises her ass as he straddles her while she’s stuck underneath the bed. “You’ll like this, I swear.”

“Get off me. You’re too big.” Rey grunts, squirming.

Kylo slaps his instruments on the exposed butt cheeks. “I know. Too big.”

“This isn’t funny Kylo. I swear when I get unstuck here, you’re dead,” warns Rey, her voice full of venom.

Kylo stops. “Rey...”

“ _Uhm?”_

Kylo clears his throat. “Are you really stuck and need my help or are we, play acting?” 

—oOo—

 

 

~2 22 19 AF P 2 23 19~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Does some research. Want to raise the rating.   
> Also me: Nah. Can’t. Sorry.  
> Still me: Oh well. -mixes a lemonade drink-


End file.
